The Healer
by Buffy's boyfriend
Summary: Harmony has a secret life and she dosn't want anoy one to know about. What happenss when Buffy and the gang find out as a new Big bad also finds out Will the gang beable to save hamony with the unlikly help from some new allies. plaease read and Review


**The Healer**

**By Meadincat and Buffy's Boyfriend**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Buffy or any characters you would normally see on the show they all belong to Joss Wehdon.**

**Authors note: This was a collaboration The first 7 chapters was written by median cat I took up from chapter 8 til the end so he deserves ½ of the credit for this great story he let me have to finish**

_**Prologue**_

**Giles was startled to find someone studying in the library. It was 11:00 pm and he was working late in his office and apparently for got to lock the front door. Someone had snuck in without him noticing and apparently hid behind a book stack so she could study in private. Even though he did not really mind since she was obviously preparing for a big test, he found it strange that she was not home or that she was doing it after library hours. Curious to find out what she was studying he peaked over her shoulder to sneak a look. This alerted her to his presence and she suddenly twirled around in shock dropping the text book she was reading. It was Harmony Kendall the most popular girl in Sunnydale High School.**

** "I guess you're wondering what I am doing here. Uh…" Harmony was trying to come up with an excuse, "I have this very big exam I have to study for and I guess I could do this at home, uh, but…"**

** "Well I don't really mind at all, but it's getting kind of late. Your parents must be worried about you. And why are you studying here? Can't you do that at home? It's past library hours."**

** Before harmony could answer Buffy Summers entered the library.**

** "Giles, I just came to you I'm starting my patrol."**

** She noticed Harmony who began packing her stuff.**

** "I'd better get home."**

** "Harmony, what are you doing here?" Buffy said**

** Harmony didn't reply as she hurriedly left the library.**

** "What was that all about?" **

"**Apparently she was studying for a big exam she has to write tomorrow."**

** "Harmony was studying for an exam? Now there's something you don't see every day."**

** Giles just shrugged at this. Then he noticed that Harmony had left something behind. Strangely enough it was a stethoscope with the name Bulldog engraved on the circular part of the instrument.**

** Harmony rushed home unaware that she had left her most prized possession in the library. She was very nervous about tomorrow. Harmony will have to face board exams the entire day and was wondering how she was going to explain her absence from school. She dint want her friends to know her little secret, the secret past life she had lived.**

** Harmony was about to return to that past life. She was hoping to rededicate to a former career she had spent 8 years of her life building until Principal Snyder convinced her to come with him to Sunnydale High School to meet teenagers her own age. She had been isolated and lonely then and relented hesitantly despite the fact she actually enjoyed what she was doing.**

** Now, three years later she was starting to miss her old career despite the fact that she had grown more popular than ever. The truth she felt completely unfulfilled and bored. No matter how many boys were attracted to her or how many girls looked up to her or idolized her she felt unsatisfied. Her Career offered her a challenge and a chance to make a difference. It was the most satisfying thing she did in her life and she needed to continue it even if it meant leaving her friends behind. It was something she had to do.**

** Yet despite her determination, she had a gnawing felling of doubt in her mind. She wasn't totally sure she was making the right decision at this time. She would actually miss her friends and classmates and the normalcy that came from being a normal teenager.**

** She erased the thought from her mind. She had made up her mind to go back to her career and that was final. But the nagging felling would not go away.**

**(Buffy theme plays)**


End file.
